vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
LOLA (VOCALOID1)
This article is about the first VOCALOID software known as a voicebank. If you are looking for the VOCALOID concept then click here. History According to later production notes, it took 8 hours each day for 5 days to record the vocals of LEON and LOLA.link thumb|right|The "Soul Singer" boxart As noted by the existence of a early "Soul Singer" boxart, originally Leon and Lola may have been intended to be sold from the start as a duo. However, very little information is known about their early development at all and much of the early development of VOCALOID, such as even the name of "VOCALOID", was yet to be finalised. Both LEON and LOLA were known to have been around at the early days of "Project Daisy" and were the only vocals to have been ever be shown to the general public using "Daisy". LOLA was released along with fellow VOCALOID, LEON, by Zero-G Limited. She received much better reviews than her male counterpart, and they were exhibited at the Zero-G Limited booth during Wired Nextfest. The VOCALOIDs won the 2005 Electronic Musician Editor’s Choice Award, despite mixed reviews on both. At the time of their release, LOLA and LEON had no rival software to contend with and were the first vocal synthesizers to be released of their nature. However, LEON and LOLA failed to impact the American market due to their accents.Vocaloid.com/en - LEON and LOLA won a 2005 EM Editor's Choice AwardVocaloid Creative Community - CEO from Crypton, on Engloids "It's a Toy" A Japanese electro-pop artist, Susumu Hirasawa, used VOCALOID LOLA in the original soundtrack of "Paprika" by Satoshi Kon.Nico Pedia: 白虎野の娘 (Byakkoya no Musume) Susumu Hirasawa announced that "If users can edit her perfectly, she can be a professional (singer). She can sing in soprano or whatever if they edit her overwhelmingly" on his blog. Since Susumu Hirasawa did not reveal which VOCALOID he used for a quite some time, except the fact it was a female VOCALOID, many producers speculated it was Crypton's Meiko. However, later he mentioned in a magazine interview that it was LOLA. LOLA is also known to have the oldest Vocaloid works on Nico Nico Douga out of all Vocaloids.link Re-Sale In 2008, LEON, LOLA and MIRIAM were put back on sale for the first time in several years, this was thanks to the interest in VOCALOID. Final Retirement In mid December 2013, Zero-G's regular newsletter reported that on the 31st of December 2013 LEON, LOLA and MIRIAM would receive permanent retirement and would be removed from sale; they were all officially retired on the 1st of January 2014.link Zero-G have since responded explaining that due to financial reasons, it is not feasible to update any of the 3 VOCALOID vocals and it is unlikely they will ever be updated. Post Retirement DL sales On 26 December 2014 in response to a fan e-mail, Zero-G confirmed that they will still offer LEON, LOLA and MIRIAM in download format only. However, they cannot provide software support at this stage and users wishing to purchase the software must understand they cannot seek technical support from Zero-G. For more information on to purchase these vocals see Vocaloid Otaku forums As of September 2015, Zero-G permanently discontinued sales of LEON, LOLA, and MIRIAM and it was no longer possible to purchase them using this method.link Serial codes for LEON and LOLA were still available in November 2015, despite MIRIAM being confirmed to have run out of serial codes at this point.link Product Information Demonstrations System Requirements Please note that the VOCALOID version 1 products LEON, LOLA, and MIRIAM are not fully compatible with Windows 7 or later. ;Minimum Requirements * Windows XP or Windows 2000 * Pentium III, 1 GHz or faster * 512MB of RAM or more * 32 bit (does not work on 64 bit systems) * 700 MB or more of hard disk space * SVGA display (1024x768) * Sound card with a Microsoft DirectSound compatible driver * A LAN/network card must be installed, or a USB network card must be connected to the USB port. ;Recommended Requirements * Windows XP * Pentium 4, 1.7 GHz or faster * 32 bit * 1 GB of RAM or more Voicebanks Interface Like all VOCALOID vocals, LOLA has her own version of the VOCALOID interface. References Navigation Category:LOLA Category:Voicebanks Category:English voicebank Category:VOCALOID1 voicebank Category:Retired voicebank Category:Voicebanks with bonus content